Crawling
by Youko Triumph
Summary: Cloud is manipulated...and loves it. Based on the Linkin Park song.


~* Crawling *~

~* Crawling *~

~*~

__

by Mistress Triumph

****

~* Dedicated to Carolyn Thomas *~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

~* DISCLAIMER *~

The song is by LINKIN PARK. I didn't sing it. I don't own it. I borrowed the CD! I don't own Final Fantasy 7. That wonderful privilege 

~* NOTE *~

I never thought I would do a songfic to a punk rock song. Huh. I guess there's a first time for everything. Only my third songfic! . Be nice!

~* WARNING *~

Mild angst. (Who? Me? Never!) Yaoi implications. Hey, I wrote it. What didja expect?

Lyn, I hope this lives up to your expectations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

[ Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real ]

He awoke, not wanting to face the world or reality in particular, but having no choice in the matter. He had a headache. A very bad headache a gleeful little demon told him, as it pounded out a conga beat against his temples. He shifted, then froze, as a horribly familiar body pressed against his. Certain…aromas…lifted from the bed, making his blue eyes go wide. The sheets draped tightly over his body were sticking to him in the way that told him that sex had happened last night. Very wild, hot sex. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to black out, but his mind was being stubborn, letting consciousness stay. 

Now he really didn't want to get up. Not if it meant having to face his actions yet again. Not if it meant having to face…

…him.

**__**

[ Oh…

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming, confusing…

This lack of self control I fear is never ending

Controlling, I can't seem…

…to find myself again. 

My walls are closing in ]

Sephiroth. 

Endless, soft, heavenly sterling hair was spilling over both their bodies, rising and falling with every breath both men took. The older SOLDIER's powerful arms were holding Cloud taunt against him, like a band of iron. Cloud groaned, letting his head fall limply to the pillows, then started violently as he felt the slick squirm of a tongue over his cheek. Then, looking up, he was captured by glowing emerald eyes that were very much awake. He couldn't breathe for a moment, he couldn't think or feel.

Like he was drowning.

Drowning in those brilliantly vibrant eyes.

In a verdant, light-filled instant, he forgot why he had been distressed at all.

The mysterious elite smiled wolfishly, drawing a line down Cloud's spine with the palm of his hand, fitting their bodies more closely together. From peak of the chest to the line of their thighs they were pressed together firmly, making Cloud arch his neck and gasp, gem bright eyes falling closed. Some small, shrieking voice within him was telling him that this was sick, that Sephiroth was only using him, to run, to struggle, to scream.

That voice was quickly killed by yet another. A stronger presence inside of him. An invader.

Yet, a seductive, welcome one.

**__**

[ (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure… ]

This had happened before, Cloud thought vaguely as Sephiroth's large hands moved over his body, meeting no resistance. He'd woken in this man's bed before, and he'd done more than slept within it. Sometimes he could even remember the events before the morning. And every time he did he recalled that he had completely allowed Sephiroth to take him. No resistance, to struggle, acting like a very pretty doll for the older man's amusement. 

For the life of him he couldn't understand why. Why did he let him? He'd always just rolled over for Sephiroth without a word, left blinded and senseless by a flash of bright green light.

Sephiroth tongued his ear and that flash clouded his mind once again, making him forget that last line of though. Forcing him to submit, driving him to surrender.

**__**

[ Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real ]

Cloud gasped, back curving upwards, and then he was pushed gently onto his stomach. He squirmed, disoriented and confused, not remembering what his last thoughts had been, but only knowing that they had been important. 

Light…Sephiroth touching him, kissing him…light….green, blinding, oddly tranquil light inside his head…and a voice…a voice commanding him with sweet dominance…

"Shh," Sephiroth hushed, another blinding glare of green overwhelming his senses, and Cloud obeyed.

He always obeyed.

**__**

[ This comfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me

Distracting, reacting…

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting, how I can't seem…

…to find myself again

My walls are closing in ]

Cloud didn't make a sound as Sephiroth pushed his heated erection within him, wrapping muscled arms around the smaller blonde's waist, drawing him upwards. He couldn't see the man, but Cloud knew that Sephiroth was smiling.

He always smiled while making love.

In flash Cloud's hands were handcuffed behind himself, and he was deposited belly down onto the sheets once again. Sephiroth kissed his way down the planes in his back, beginning to pump his lean hips in a torturously slow rhythm. And, Cloud let him. Even though that tiny utterance within himself was screaming against his, hammering on the walls of his carefully controlled mind, he let him. He mindlessly pushed back onto the deep jabs filling him.

For he always obeyed the stronger voice's wishes, and that voice laughed coldly within his mind, spiraling in a victorious emerald green haze. The claws inside him tightened, and Cloud was lost in sensation, that strange cool green light surrounding him forever.

**__**

[ (Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)

I've felt this way before

So insecure…! ]

~/You want this./~

/Yes…yes, I want his./

~/Tell me not to stop./~

__

/Don't stop./

~/Beg./~

__

/Oh, please, please don't stop!/

~/Who am I?/~

__

/Sephiroth…/

~/What am I?/~

__

/My love./

A loving caress, mind to mind, that emerald glow snaking through it.

~/Perfect./~

**__**

[ Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing…confusing what is real…

**__**

(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)

(Consuming…)

Confusing what is real

(This lack of self control I fear is never ending)

(Controlling…)

Confusing what is real…! ] 

~*owari…?*~


End file.
